The Strange Day
by DarkNightNeko
Summary: The Chracters With Sora Naegino And Your Patners Layla Hamilton , She Need To Somebody In Your Life...


"The Strange Day"

As is customary I know Sora Naegino For Being A Great Character From YA Layla Hamilton Kaleido Stage, Good People Who Do not Know The Protagonist'd recommend you see a couple of chapters in order to give to understand this story:

Main characters Sora and Layla

Sora was in her bedroom As Usual thinking, because they felt something was not right itself (...). After All.

Sora: It Makes me a shower. Same-Animator So Deleting Expresión. "But Before That Fool.

Fool: Sora You Do? "While Sora thing of the feet to tie in his hands, putting a bandage on his eyes so he did not see Sora Nude bathing, But after I leave Locked In Closet.- I think that every day I Maltrata Evil Spirit This poor.

While Sora was in the bathroom taking off each of their Dress, But Still Thinking Of that he needed.

Sora: (turning on the shower to shower.) Does not understand that bad about myself But I discovey. Early Afternoon-staring at the ceiling Those words sad and hurt.

While Sora was about to finish her shower the other hand ...

Layla: Hey Sara you seen Sora? .-Very Concerned ask the girl.-

"Where will State And I miss the test with me without it we can make the acrobatics."

Sara: Yes, She is in the bedroom said anyone from entering because he said he is too worried about in the stunts should have performed with you.-as he wiped the sweat from his face with a Towel.- Layla Good Night.

Layla: Thanks Sara Good Night.-responded by thanking and hurriedly ran Sora's bedroom.-

"People will be lacking in the practices of today? My intuition tells me you're worried about something, Sora only hope you're in I want to confirm something has been bothering me since you got Sora."

As Sora was about to Finish Your Bathroom soon enters his bedroom. A Very Special Person in which Sora Admira too.

Layla: -Opening the door quietly bent down Sora's bedroom-. "Sora, are you here? .- Cried the girl Blonde But No one answered.-

Layla decided to enter the bedroom of his companion Sora, to be sure she was not, however Furthermore Sora not listen to the words of Layla Since I was lost in what he needed to Sora In Your Life.

Layla: Sora! .-She sit for a while in his bed.- That Girl Perhaps Sara Sitting On Where I've Been Here I said I will not Lied ¬ ¬.-

"But it is my imagination or is that sound comes from ... The Bath, Sh. .. She is .. This can not be I have to be confirmed"

In This Moment Layla Sora I think that his partner had died in the bathroom, she did not hesitate More Direct was running to the bathroom Layla Aggressively opening the door. Went with my eyes closed to avoid seeing this painful fact he had imagined her.

Sora: ... Miss Lay ... Layla. "In face was red with surprise of Layla.- ... So What Makes In My Bedroom? .- The Hairpink Del could not be explained though they were happening at the moment did not have the words to explain it.

Sora Very surprised to see her, Layla opened his eyes listening to the voice of his companion, Sora He discovered that when Miss Layla Le Its changed a little sad and inexplicable things began Feeling herself.

Layla: -Hug A Sora-. I thought ...- whispers in his ear to his partner had .-The Last Sentence Sora's not listen very well.

"Sora was very nice never saw so shiny addition to me I can feel its warmth, my intuition says that something is not fine with it"

Sora: I thought ... Miss Layla? .- Doubtful Asking your patner-. "Well Does Not Matter,Is it bother me .- Blushing-. Expect to be here in my bed for for what has been.

"Miss Layla is very rare to come with me Will not Try It Today With The Day I Think She be with me, Well If it does not feel the desire to Know By Now."

Layla: Yeah, Sora No Problem In that. separated from the embrace that had provided Sora.-I hope but no-responding sympathetically much. evenings and would be both …-

"I do not know how it is possible to resist Sora, she was so vulnerable in the bathroom, I felt I had the price of accepting."

Sora: Yes, Miss Layla will not take too kindly much.-Responding Smiling falsely hides his grief in front of the Person Who Most Admired.-

While Layla left the bathroom He went to the bed of his companion Sora. She still trying to react thoughtfully Appear In The Presence Of Layla manages to not feel that this is reality or a simple dream was preparing to put your clothes to stay Then With Layla to find out what you say.

Sora: - It leaves the Bathroom Going To Their Bed In Which Layla is, With The Look Down.- And Because Tells me... -Sitting down Beside Their Partner Layla On The Bed.-... Layla Which is why we brought her here.

Layla: What will Tell You, No longer Cares What it Cares Now it is Of the Because These This way Sora.-I Raise Their Left Hand to Lift the Look to Sora So that Them Two Looked At Themselves Fixedly.-To My you cannot Lie Me me.

Sora: Well... This... Me... No... Him... I know... Yes He Cares What Happens to Me At This Time Young Lady Layla.-Those Words Were Heard Empty, Without Forces to Be Able to Continue with the Conversation.-

Layla: Of course Sora cares what happens to you .- Touching The Cheeks .- To respond in this way those words that had dictated her heart that her partner was in a bad state .-

"Need To Know What's Wrong With Sora, In This Moment As I will myself to sleep with her Though not as you take it."

Sora: Miss Layla.-The Hug.-Responding she Of This Way And Them Two was Put to bed In The Bed.-

" She Worries a Lot for My It Is the First Time that Ms. Layla This Interested One in What Happens to Me, But I Don't Stop to Think that It Is Necessary Me in Me."

Layla: - Hugging her Even More TO Their Partner Sora.- I Want You to Count Me that that You This Bothering, You Trust Me and Me in You Sora. I will Stay to Sleep Since With you it is Very Late So that it arrived To My House.-Whispering To the Hearing So that Sora Said The Knowledge Of the Because This In That Way That One cannot See The Same one -.

Sora: Miss I Don't Believe that It Is Good Idea.-With the Absent-minded Look and It Empties.-

Layla: - Separating And Taking her Their Partner's Hands.- Sora, I Won't Leave of Here Until You Tell It to Me of Agreement.- One Could Admire Layla for Their Look Full with Courage, But It Was Observed that Their Eyes Kept Their You Cry in Which It Could not Allow Them to Fall in This Instant.-

Sora: - Their Head Turn For Not to Look at it To Young Layla, You Rises Of Their Bed And she Went To Their Closet to Look for A Clothes For Their Partner.- Good Here she Has... Miss Layla You Will Sleep in My Bed It Is not Bothered for My I Will Sleep in the Floor.

(…)

Him This History Made It With A Translator I Wait That they have Understood It When he Has Spirit Of Making The Translation I will Continue Making it Same Reviews That you Left Me Regards Thank you to Read it will Respond Takes care.


End file.
